Zeroes
by GoldenUnicorn19
Summary: In a word where everyone has a soul mate, Diana Prince isn't sure if she'll ever find hers after so many years of looking. Oneshot, WonderBat AU.


**(Quick A/N: This is a classic soul mate AU, where you have a timer on your wrist counting down until the moment you meet your soul mate, but underneath it is the first sentence he or she will ever say to you.)**

 **Zeroes**

"Ungghh." Diana groaned, pushing the Golden Retriever's head away from her own. "Go back to sleep, Sage."

The young dog only became more persistent, jumping up on the bed beside her owner. Her whining became increasingly more persistent, the noise echoing around the bedroom, telling Diana if she didn't get up soon she was going to be peed on.

"Okay!" She told the dog, sliding out of bed. "How about we go the park?"

Sage immediately calmed down, following Diana off the bed as she quickly began getting ready to leave. The sound of claws on wood signaled that Sage had left to room and was heading for the front door to wait there. Diana followed soon after, pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail as she went.

She found Sage impatiently turning circles in front of the wooden door that was the entrance to their small home, whining yet again. Not wanting the newly house-broken dog to make a mess in the house, Diana quickly attached the end of a leash to the ring on Sage's collar and opened the door. Just as they made it off the patio, Sage squatted in the grass.

"Good girl." Diana mumbled, shivering as the cold air hit her skin. _Stupid_ , she thought, _you forgot a jacket._

It was too late to go back and get one, though, because Sage was already quite literally pulling Diana down the sidewalk toward the dog park. She finally relaxed to a calm walk, one where she wasn't about to pull her owner to the ground with every step and Diana turned her arm over so she could look at the numbers and letters that had been tattooed into her skin from birth. The words, "You know, you're not supposed to be taking a bath in there." In black ink underneath constantly changing numbers, counting down until the moment her life would change forever.

She had to admit she'd always been fascinated by both, but especially the sentence. Diana was glad it was something like that, even if the situation was probably going to be embarrassing when it happened. She'd met people with sentences like, "Good day." Or "Nice to meet you." And wondered how they'd ever know if they'd found their soul mate or just someone being polite. But that's what the timer was for, she guessed.

The timer.

Diana almost stumbled of her own accord this time. The numbers on her timer were very low, only fifteen minutes, consistently counting down to zero. When she'd last looked at her wrist, the night before, her timer had said a year yet.

 _It could still change_ , she reminded herself, even as she looked around to see if anyone else was nearby. No one was.

 _It's happened before._ She thought, remembering the time her timer had been down to one second. She'd been one second away from meeting her soul mate, and had somehow messed it up. It had been a few years ago, when she was at a carnival with some friends, and they were all excited about it, maybe too excited, as that was probably why it'd happened.

They had all been walking down one of the paths with carnival booths on each side, looking around at both the people walking nearby and Diana's wrist. When they passed by a big group of people, Diana's timer got stuck on one second, and stayed there for the rest of the night.

The next morning, she'd woken up and her timer had four years on it. She'd despaired for days, but finally decided that it would happen when it was time and she couldn't push it. But still, she could help but be exited now, as Sage suddenly resumed her almost pulling Diana to the ground on entrance to the park.

The park seemed empty, discouraging Diana slightly, but it was huge, she decided, determined to find her soul mate today. In ten minutes, the timer now said.

 _Relax_ , she chided herself, _or you'll mess it up again_.

She let Sage lead, making her way from tree to tree to smell the people and dogs that had been there before them. When they reached the stone fountain at the center of the park and she still hadn't seen anyone, she began to feel as if she'd completely messed up again, and would have to wait who knows how long before she got a chance to meet her soul mate again.

That's when Sage decided she wanted to go swimming, and she was taking Diana with her.

"Wait!" Diana yelled, but it was too late. She was too close to the fountain's edge, her grip on the leash to tight, and Sage too strong.

"Sage!" She screamed as she landed with a splash in the cold water in the fountain. She sat up as soon as she could, happy that at least the fountain wasn't too deep, but not at all happy with her dog. The Golden Retriever didn't seem to notice, as she splashed happily in the cold water, free to do as she pleased now that her leash had been freed from her owner's hand. Diana just glared at her.

"You know, you're not supposed to be taking a bath in there."

Diana's head snapped to the right, trying to find the source of the voice. Instead she came face-to-face with a Husky.

"Oomph!" She cried out as she was pushed under the water again, only earning herself a mouthful of the cold liquid.

"Chaos!" A deep baritone voice shouted as someone also hit the water with another splash.

Cold water sprayed everywhere as they both surfaced, flailing.

"How nice of you to join me."

The man stopped dead, and so did Diana, both of them feeling a tingling sensation coming from their wrists. Both were completely oblivious to the cold water making goosebumps appear on their skin and their dogs now playing in the fountain, sending water flying everywhere.

At the same time, they lifted their right wrists from under the water so they could look at the timers and words that had been there for as long as either one of them could remember. They both found themselves staring down at identical sets of zeroes. The words were still there, _You know, you're not supposed to be taking a bath in there_ , and when she glanced over at the man's wrist she found the words _How nice of you to join me_ scrawled across it, which is exactly what she'd said to him when he was pulled into the fountain by his dog.

"Well." He said, flashing Diana a smile. "I guess you're my soul mate, then?"

She nodded, still a little at loss for words. The man sitting next to her in the water looked to be in his twenties, around the same age as her, and, she had to admit, very handsome. He had black hair that was stuck to his forehead, completely soaked in the cold water of the fountain, a defined jaw line covered in a thin layer of stubble, and bright blue eyes that she swore could see right into her very soul. Handsome, indeed.

"I guess, yeah." She said finally, returning his smile and offering him her hand. "I'm Diana, Diana Prince."

"Bruce Wayne." He said, taking her smaller and in his and shaking it. "And that's my dog Chaos." He said, motioning towards the Husky that had pulled him into the fountain after her.

"Oh yeah, that's Sage." She said, turning around. "Wait, where is she?"

"The Golden Retriever?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah." Diana replied worriedly, starting to stand up in the water only to be slammed into by Bruce's falling body. Not wanting to fall into the cold water for a third time, she cried out, one hand shooting out to grab onto the edge of the stone fountain to try and catch her fall. Instead, her arm twisted awkwardly and she hit the side of the fountain wall before splashing back underwater again.

"Why did you do that?" She demanded as she resurfaced.

"I didn't-" Bruce tried to defend himself, but was pounced on again by a exited Sage, followed closely by Chaos.

Diana laughed as even more cold water was sent skyward, turning the surrounding stone a dark color and re-soaking both her and Bruce. Sage stumbled to the side, letting Bruce up for air, and followed Chaos as he scrambled out of the water over the edge of the fountain. Diana did the same, and helped Bruce out after her.

"Sorry for that." She apologized. "Sage gets a little too exited around new people."

"It's alright- woah!"

Water droplets flew towards Bruce and Diana as Chaos and Sage shook themselves dry, pelting them with cold liquid. They both shouted until the dogs finally stopped, and then looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

Having a soul mate was going to be fun.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, I'm alive!  
**

 **Sorry I've been MIA for so long (literally a month) and also that I haven't gotten around to that chapter of What If yet... whoops. I'll get to it I swear.**

 **This oneshot was actually an alternate first chapter to What If, minus the soulmate thing, suggested to me by TheSilverPegasus.**

 **~Uni**


End file.
